Knock-knock
by Dolpher
Summary: Lincoln as an editor.


Knock-knock.

"Come in." Lincoln Loud sighed knowing nothing good is coming.

A teenager enters the room and smiles.

"Good morning, sir, I am so glad..."

"Blah-blah-blah," Lincoln nodded, "What do you have?"

"Well, I wrote the best fanfic for the Loud House Fandom. It's about Lincoln finds out he's adopted..."

"Sounds typical, not as the best."

The ficwriter smiles.

"Yes, but now he has to have a long journey to find the shocking truth..."

"My father is an Alien, my mother is a Predator?"

"What? No."

"It's not shocking then. Take you cliche story which I was reading for thousand times and get out."

Knock-knock.

"Come in."

A little girl enters the room.

"Hurry, I have a loudcest story, you must publish it ASAP."

"My-my. Not so fast, young lady, let me read your story, at first."

The girl gives him a lot of sheets.

"Hm. Aha. Yeah. Aha. Well, where is the cest part? Where is the f-word? You are writing, for example, 'his lips joined hers', why don't 'they kissed' huh?"

The little girl blushed.

"But that is so awful and wrong. I mean, they're siblings..."

"Are you f-word-ing seriously? We are not talking about real life. It's a fanfic, the world with nothing wrong and awful. The world where everything's possible. I repeat: not real life. Nothing wrong with the cest part. Now get the h-word out of here!"

Knock-knock.

"It's open."

A huge fat woman is coming.

"Let me guess." Lincoln smiled. "Being the only child in your family you always wanted to have a sister or a brother. So, our fandom is a kind of dream came true for you."

"Yes! But how did you know?"

"Well, that was hard."

The woman didn't hear sarcasm.

"You see, I always think that you love your sisters not in the same way. Nine are loved because you have to, it's your duty, and one is loved because she is your favourite. The most favourite sibling. Well, I wrote a fic about you two."

"May I read it?"

"Feel free and be my guest, lil boy." The woman smirked.

"Hm... aha... I see... Well, even if you were right, I'm afraid you are wrong about the sister. She is not my favourite."

"Oh, I see. You want that fact to be you little secret."

"No, I don't. Why is it so hard for you to see this 'the most special sibling bond' exists in your imagination only?"

"What! Not only. It was shown in the episodes. The scene when you told her that you like her. The episode when you saved her..."

"I saved ten sisters in ten different episodes, lady! Now, please, leave me alone."

Knock-knock.

"I'm waiting for you."

15-year-old girl enters.

"Sir, I have a really brilliant story..."

"Yeah-yeah, I believe you have. May I?"

Lincoln reads the first page and throws the story away.

"What a... No offence, Ms, but it's awful. The plot is noncence. The things don't work that way. For example, you wrote how Lana's shooting the bad guy with her knife. Gosh, a knife can't shoot! Oh, by the way, the story has a lot of grammar mistakes. I must say, it consists of the mistakes."

"How you dare! I've published the fic and I've got 245 followed, 637 favourited and 1098 reviews."

"Wait a minute... Oh, yes. 100 were from your family, 400 were from your classmates, friends and nieghbours..."

"So what? Yes they know me, but they just saw the potential of the fic!"

"And 999 were your fake accounts."

"Argh!" the girl runs away.

Knock-knock.

"Sigh. Um... I mean, come in."

A young man enters.

"Good morning Mr. Loud. Here is my first fanfic for the fandom."

"I am so glad for you... Wait, what is it? I believe I've seen that... Oh, yes. It was in my mom's favourite novel. So, plagiarism, right?"

"What! How did you... Well, I thought nobody knew about the book. But hey, what if we keep that as our little secret?"

"GET OUT!11111ONEONEONE"

Knock-knock.

"Come in, please."

A pretty girl enters.

"Hello, sweetie. Ready for NSL story?"

"Oh, please, not again! I mean, yeah, I'll give you a chance." Lincoln reads.

"Well, do you like it, handsome?"

" **censored censored censored** Lynn is not a bully **censored censored censored**."

Knock-knock.

"Enter."

19-year-old girl comes.

"Good morning, sir. May I suggest you my detective story?"

"Sounds really good. Let's see... Are you kidding? A crime which is a trick to cover another crime. And so much drama between Louds?"

"Well, yes, sir. I don't get it, what's wrong with the story?"

"Let's just say if I were paid a dollar every time I read a crime fic for the Loud House with a plot like that, with the covering and drama, I would be..."

"Sigh. A millioner."

"Sigh. A zillioner."

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh."

Knock-knock.

"I'm waiting for you."

A not so young man enters.

"Hey, kid, I bet you've never read the fic like this one. Here, take it."

Lincoln reads.

"So, what do you think?"

"A man from real world comes to the Loud House in Lncoln's body. Well, you won the bet. As a rule it's a teenage girl who conquers my body. Oh, wait, you meant, never read about the visitors from the real world. I won. Don't forget to pay while getting out."

Knock-knock.

"Come in."

Really young boy enters.

"Sir, I must say I don't like the original. So this is an AU story. All Louds are not family in the fic."

"Well, young man, the problem is that I don't like any AU. But who cares? You, people, are just writing and writing. Well, let's begin. What! Harem! Really? Look, boy, just because you are too shy to write a loudcest story doesn't mean you have to ruin the original."

Knock-knock.

"I am busy. Come back tomorrow."


End file.
